<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Big Apple *Parley* by waterwhosleepwho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647390">The Big Apple *Parley*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho'>waterwhosleepwho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Irondad, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Michelle Jones, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, harley in leather, peter and harley are just so cute, peter in flower crowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Keener ends up going to school in New York due to a new program. More specifically, he ends up at Midtown Tech and meets Peter Parker. An adorable teenage boy who Harley somehow feels like he's hiding something. Will he find out what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "Harley, what in sam hill are you doing in there that's takin' so damn long?!" Kinsley shouts, banging on the bathroom door. Harley sighs and puts down his comb.</p><p>        "Shut ya trap, Kins! Go use your own bathroom!" he calls back, banging against his side of the door once. Moving into the dorms a week ago had been an experience for Harley and the others. A new program had taken about thirty kids from southern states up to New York, where there were more STEM opportunities. Namely, Midtown Tech. The plan was to start small and work up to more kids if the program was successful. Though, Harley was a bit skeptical on how they were judging "success".</p><p>        Kinsley sighs in response to Harley's question. "Ella-Mae is takin' centuries to do her hair. She's got a bob for Christ's sake, what's takin' her so long! I swear on my mama, you better not be doing your hair in there, Harley!"</p><p>        Harley rolls his eyes and adjusts the collar of his leather jacket as he opens the door. "Didn't your ma ever teach you manners, Kins?" he teases. Kinsley gives him a nasty look, pushing past him to get into the bathroom. "Well, hello t' you too."</p><p>        Harley leaves Kinsley to her private business and joins Creed in the dorm kitchen. "Heya, Harley. Nice outfit, you tryna scare everyone away?" Creed grins, looking down at Harley's grease stained jeans, AC/DC shirt, beat up work boots, and leather jacket.</p><p>        Harley flips him off in response. Up until a week ago, he didn't know a damn thing about these kids. But circumstance had shoved them all together and they'd all bonded quickly. "And what if I am? Need help?"</p><p>        Creed looks at the packed lunches - one for him, one for Ella-Mae, and one for Austin - and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm all set. Thank ya though."</p><p>        Harley grunts his answer and looks around for his watch. Eventually, he finds it stuffed in the pocket of one of his jackets that hung on one of the pegs by the door. Running his fingers lightly over the faded SI label on the side of the watch, one of the things Tony Stark had left him before he left.</p><p>        The two had kept in touch throughout the years, but Harley had yet to tell the billionaire that he was in New York. He didn't know why exactly, but everytime he had picked up his phone to call - or even text - he had ended up staring at the phone for an hour before putting it back down and walking away. What he was waiting for, Harley had no idea. To see him in person? For Tony to somehow know through osmosis that Harley was in New York? Nobody knows, least of all Harley. Ella-Mae, someone who Harley had known longer than the others, had poked fun at him for a while before letting it be.</p><p>        "Ella, get a move on! We gotta go now if we wanna make it by first bell!" Kinsley shouts as she barrels into the common area, never one to keep her thoughts to herself. Harley snickers and shoves a spare folder into his backpack before tossing it over his shoulder, lingering near the door as he waited for the others.</p><p>        Austin was the last person to join them, skidding around the corner and nearly eating plywood as he shoved his feet into his shoes. "Sorry!" he shouts as he flings open the door. Kinsley and Harley laughed outright, cackles echoing down the fairly empty hallway.</p><p>        "So," Creed starts off with a teasing lilt. "How many of y'all plan on gettin' yankee partners?"</p><p>        "If ya can't square dance in my circle, you ain't got no business kissin' anywhere but my ass," Ella-Mae replies simply. Harley snorts.</p><p>        "You can't square dance," he points out. Ella-Mae shrugs, evidently not caring. Austin seemed deep in thought. "Careful, man, don't hurt yourself."</p><p>        Austin glares at him as they turn onto the sidewalk, meer feet from Midtown. "Shut ya trap. I was just thinkin'. I wouldn't mind a girlfriend, obviously, but I'm gonna be more focused on my work, ya know?"</p><p>        "Makes sense," Harley nods in agreement, pulling his phone out of his pocket and taking a picture of the front of their new school.</p><p>        "Oh, eat my shorts, Keener. You ain't studied a day in your life. Ooh, you're finally gon' text him?" Creed asks. Harley nods and shoots the picture off to Tony, along with a 'guess where' then shoves his phone back into his pocket.</p><p>        Instantly, all eyes travelled to their group. The other southerners had arrived earlier, and had lost the appeal, but these ones were new. Shiny new things to gawk at and whisper about. Though, they were more muddy than they were shiny, Ella-Mae was the only one of them who cared about making an impression.</p><p>        Throughout the day, Harley's background and general attitude invited stares and gossip. Harley wasn't a fan, but he payed them no attention. His mama wouldn't be too proud if he got into a fight on his first day. That, and he was far more focused on the buzzing of his phone. More than likely, it was Tony but he hadn't checked.</p><p>        The classes themselves were more challenging than they had been back in Rose Hill, but Harley was still fairly ahead in the curriculum. On the bright side, at least one other person from the south was in each of his classes, even if he didn't know them personally. On the down side, so was this one asshole who wanted to be called Flash. Stupid nicknames were a staple where Harley came from, usually stemming from something stupid or embarrassing you'd done, but this was a new level. This was a nickname he had given himself.</p><p>        A widespread sigh of relief was released when lunch rolled around. Harley quickly joined Kinsley at a table near the back of the room that was empty save for them. It didn't take long for the others to find them, sitting down around them, Harley next to Creed who was in between him and Ella-Mae. Across from Harley sat Kinsley, who sat next to Austin.</p><p>        A minute later, Kinsley's eye flick up to someone behind Harley, drawing the other's attention as well. Austin speaks up. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this your spot?"</p><p>        The boy behind them flashes a grin. "No, you're fine! Mind if we sit with you?" He gestures to the two with him and Harley takes some time to examine him. He had slightly curly light brunette hair that furled around the flower crown on his head and big brown doe eyes. His outfit consisted of an oversized MIT sweatshirt that apparently belonged to 'James' and skinny jeans paired with white converse. He was cute.</p><p>        "Not at all! Go ahead!" Ella-Mae chirps. The boy grins again and sits next to Harley and leans down slightly to adjust his backpack. From this distance, Harley could see his long lashes that brushed his lightly freckled cheeks. "My name is Ella-Mae, but you can call me Ella if ya like!"</p><p>        The boy rightens and leans forward a bit to beam. Did he ever stop smiling? Harley didn't really mind. "I'm Peter. It's nice to meet you Ella!"</p><p>        "I'm Ned, and they're MJ. Don't be offended if they're rude, it's just how they are," the boy who had taken a seat next to Kinsley speaks up, gesturing to the person next to Peter.</p><p>        "I'm Austin Larson, this is Kinsley. She's kinda bitchy, so same to ya."</p><p>        "Oh, eat chicken shit."</p><p>        "Kins," Creed sighs, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, 'bout her. I'm Creed."</p><p>        Harley flashes a grin at mostly Peter. "The name's Harley Keener." Peter smiles shyly and turns a pretty shade of pink. </p><p>        "Nice flower crown. Bi flag?" Austin asks, hoping to everything that Peter and his friends weren't homophobic.</p><p>        Peter nods. "Yup! This little girl who lives down the hall from me made it. She made Ned and MJ ones too, but they haven't been by to get them yet."</p><p>        "How old is she?" Harley asks.</p><p>        "Seven? Eight? I don't know when her birthday is," Peter says sheepishly. As he spoke, Peter tilted his head thoughtfully and fiddled with the chips on his tray.</p><p>        Harley went to say something but was interrupted by someone calling Peter. The doe eyed boy spins in his seat and makes an inquisitive noise. A girl with choppy neon green hair runs up to the table and waves around what looked to be a black pen. "Hey, Pete, can I do your eyeliner?"</p><p>        Peter spins around fully in his chair and nods, closing his eyes and patiently waiting for the girl to finish. It didn't take long, the girl appeared to be well versed in makeup. As she pulls back she says, "There ya go! I was trying out a more edgy look, I have makeup wipes if it doesn't fit your vibe."</p><p>        Peter examines himself in the camera of his phone. "No, it looks great! Thanks Kelly!"</p><p>        The girl walks off again and Peter turns back to his lunch. Now that he could see, Harley had to admit that the eyeliner looked great. And if Harley thought it made Peter look eighty different types of hot, that was no one's business but his own. The eyeliner itself was a wicked wing with a small 'x' under the right wing.</p><p>        "Nice, Peter," Ned notes. "Oh, Austin, you're in my bio class, right?"</p><p>        Austin looks up suddenly, a french fry dangling from his lips. Harley reaches over and yaks it out, chucking it onto the other boy's plate. "Uh, yeah. If you're about ta ask me about homework, you should know that I wasn't payin' a lick of attention."</p><p>        Ned laughs. "Mood, but no. I just wanted to know if you wanted to be added to the group chat for that class. Ms. Baynard gives the worst homework."</p><p>        Austin brightens and nods, sliding over his phone so that Ned could add his number. Peter's face scrunches slightly. "Her homework isn't that bad."</p><p>        "Shut the hell up, Parker," MJ speaks up for the first time since they'd sat down. "You're just some kind of fucking genius."</p><p>        It didn't take a genius to guess how red Peter's face was, even if he was turned away from Harley. "I-I mean we go to a school for smart people so..."</p><p>        "Then how the hell did Flash get in? I ain't heard him say an intelligent thing yet," Kinsley scoffs. Peter grins at her, laughter bubbling in his throat. Harley snickers, his mirth at an all time high as he spots Flash himself walking toward them.</p><p>        "Really, Penis?" he sneers. "Hanging out with the country bumpkins? I thought you're social status couldn't get lower."</p><p>        Harley was about to rise from his seat when Peter's hand falls on his forearm. The brunette doesn't miss a beat. "You know, Eugene, for someone who's supposedly straight, you're awfully worried about my genitalia."</p><p>        Flash turns red and glares daggers at Peter, who simply grins in response. "You'll pay for that, Parker," he hisses. </p><p>        Peter's eyes flash dangerously. "I look forward to it. Now piss off, nobody wants you here." Flash growls and stalks off.</p><p>        Ned leans across the table to high five his best friend. Harley examines the smaller boy with renewed interest. Maybe this new school, full of people who probably hated him, wouldn't be so bad. Especially if it came with Peter Parker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        It wasn't until the bell had finally rung that Harley had finally checked the 58 messages Tony had left him. The billionaire should count himself lucky that he had given Harley and his family unlimited data the previous year for Christmas or else Harley would have thrown a horse shoe at his head. Not that he knew where to get such an object, but really it was the sentiment that counted.</p><p>        Instead of replying to said text messages (all fifty eight of them), Harley opted to simply call the man. His friends dutifully stood by his side as the phone rang. Tony immediately forgoes any kind of greeting in favor of shouting straight into the phone, "YOU'RE IN NEW YORK AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"</p><p>        "Goddamn, old man, are you tryin' ta give me hearing loss?" Harley gripes in return. The man on the other end of the line huffs.</p><p>        "Don't you sass me, you little shit. When the hell did you get to Manhattan?"</p><p>        Harley sighs, pretending to think it over as though he wasn't uncomfortably aware of how long he'd been here. "Oh, about a week now. I needed ta settle into my dorm an' I couldn't do that if ya had me holed up in your lab."</p><p>        "As if you would mind," Tony scoffs. "I sent Happy over to get you, get in the car."</p><p>        Harley knew which car the man was referring to. It was the only Audi in the general vicinity, but he was never one to make things easy on the billionaire. "Which car, mechanic? There are quite a few here."</p><p>        Tony sighs a sigh of long suffering. "Just get in the damn car, Keener."</p><p>        Harley snickers and gives a heavily sarcastic confirmation before hanging up and turning to his friends. Austin and Creed were engaged in a serious looking thumb war while Ella-Mae and Kinsley cheered them on. Harley assumed that the pair had placed bets on the match. "Throw me in on Creed," he says, drawing their attention and making Austin whine. "Sorry, man. Also Tony wants me to get in that car over there and screw stranger danger, so I'm obviously gon' do it. Sorry for makin' ya wait for nothin'."</p><p>        "No big nothin', Harley. Go get kidnapped," Ella-Mae responds, drawing a snort out of the blond. Kinsley throws him a thumbs up as she shouts at Austin to try harder. Harley turns on his heel and strides to the Audi, slowing when he saw Peter speaking with the driver - Happy he presumed. As soon as the small brunet was gone, Harley was jumping into the car with all the class of an elephant.</p><p>        "Heya Happy. You know Peter?" the blond asks, lifting one foot to rest against a more elevated part of the car. It went against his very being to sit in a seat normally.</p><p>        Happy was as sullen as ever. "I'm dating his aunt."</p><p>        The head of security was not impressed by Harley's answering wolf whistle. The drive was mostly spent in silence, save for Harley trying to weasel information out of Happy about his relationship for the first few minutes, and it wasn't long until they were pulling into the garage of the tower. Once they had parked, Happy spoke for perhaps the third time since Harley'd gotten in the car.</p><p>        "You'll have to go pick up your badge from Suzan at the front desk since you don't have access to the private entrance yet. Now get out."</p><p>        Harley grins at the man and steps out, throwing a loud "Love you too Happy!" over his shoulder just in case anyone was listening. And even if they weren't it got on the man's nerves and that was all Harley could ever hope for. After receiving a lovely middle finger from Happy, Harley saunters through the door that would lead to the lobby. As expected, everyone stops to look at him. How often do they see teenagers coming through the entrance to the garage? What Harley didn't expect was for everyone to go back to normal a moment later.</p><p>        Shaking it off, the blond makes his way to the front desk. "Suzan?" he asks. The women hardly spares him a glance as she asks what he wants, very polite of course. "I should have a badge waitin' for me. I have some ID if ya need it. I don't imagine you get a lotta teenagers in here."</p><p>        Suzan rifles through her papers. "That won't be necessary, you came through the garage which means Happy drove you. And believe it or not you're not the first kid to come through here, though he rarely uses the front lobby these days. Uh, Harley Keener?"</p><p>        "That's me," Harley replies, raising an eyebrow at the mention of another teenager who by the sound of it went through the private entrance.</p><p>        "Here you go, dear. Straight down that hallway to the elevator, FRIDAY will take you up. Have a nice day."</p><p>        "Thank ya, you too."</p><p>        True to Suzan's word, the elevator was at the end of the hallway and Tony's AI FRIDAY did have to take him up as there were no buttons. Which made the elevator ride much less enjoyable for Harley as the buttons were the best part, however the fact that ACDC was playing softly made up for that a bit.</p><p>        Once out of the elevator (which was much sooner than it should've been considering the amount of floors he'd just passed. Though, Harley supposed it made sense. Tony hated awkward elevator rides.), Harley rapped his knuckles sharply against the wall. Instantly, both Natasha and Clint were on their feet with weapons pointed in his direction.</p><p>        "Well now, that's a bit extreme don'cha think? Know where the old man is?" Harley drawls, not at all concerned for his immediate physical well being.</p><p>        "What do you want with Cap?" Clint asks lowly.</p><p>        Harley makes a face. "Not a damn thing. I meant the other old man. Tony. His name was on the side of the tower forever 'fore he went an' changed, can't tell me ya don't know the guy."</p><p>        Before the spies could do much else, Tony walked into the room. "Keener, stop antagonizing people. Natasha, Legolas, put the weapons away, would you? This is a household, you know."</p><p>        "And I'm the one antagonizin' people."</p><p>        "Don't make me call your mom."</p><p>        "She'd tan your hide and you know it."</p><p>        "Sorry I don't speak bumpkin."</p><p>        "How original Mr. Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist."</p><p>        Natasha stepped in before Tony could properly attempt to strangle the teenager. "Who the hell is this, Stark? A superhuman."</p><p>        "I'm super good lookin' but other than that no," Harley replies with a grin. Tony rolls his eyes and wonders why he had invited the boy over in the first place. </p><p>        "Ignore him, he was dropped as a child. This is Harley Keener, he helped me out a while back and he somehow ended up in New York, which I still expect you to tell me, so now he'll be stopping by every once and awhile."</p><p>        "I was not dropped," Harley scoffs. "Probably."</p><p>~*~</p><p>        Harley was spinning around in a chair in lab, had been for quite a while now. He would have stopped some time ago if he didn't feel like he might throw up if he did. Spinning more probably wasn't helping his situation any, but you only live once. He had just finished telling Tony why he was in New York, though the man had probably missed half f it due to Harley's spinning.</p><p>        "So what's been going on up here?"</p><p>        "Nothing much. Saved the world a few times, but that was in the news. I got an intern, actually. He'd be about your age, maybe a little younger," Tony tells the teenager while he fiddles with his screwdriver, trying to shift something inside the little contraption in his hand.</p><p>        Harley instantly stops. "Oh God, bad idea. Ugh. Girl or boy?"</p><p>        Tony grins a bit. "Boy. But I'll make him off limits if you make him uncomfortable."</p><p>        "I'd never," Harley scoffs. "Do you know where he goes to school?"</p><p>        "Well, Mr. Stalker. He happens to go to school with you. He's a really smart kid, don't taint him with your rebel shit."</p><p>        "Taint? Me? Never."</p><p>        "Sure, Keener. If you really wanna meet him I can have you come over in two days so that you can," Tony offers. Harley cheers in response, throwing his hands into the air and spinning around once more. "If you throw up in my lab I'm shipping you back to Tennessee.</p><p>~*~</p><p>        "Hi, Harley," a soft voice says from behind the blond. Turning, Harley spotted Peter who was dressed in skinny jeans, a loose Beatles shirt, and a black beanie and looking unfairly gorgeous.</p><p>        "Heya, Pete. How ya doin' sugar?" Harley asks, leaning against his now closed locker and thoroughly enjoying the red that tinted the smaller boy's cheeks.</p><p>        Peter grins a bit at his shoes. "Good," he murmurs. "I, uh, was wondering how you know Happy? You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I was....wondering."</p><p>        Harley repressed the urge to coo at the boy. "Don't worry 'bout it. I know Tony, he broke into my garage a few years back." Peter's slight shock makes way to laughter and Harley frowns. "What're you laughin' at?"</p><p>        "No, I'm not laughing at you, Harley. Promise. It's just.....he broke into my apartment about a year ago," The brunet giggles. Harley's eyes widen and he steps a bit closer to the other.</p><p>        "You're Tony's intern?" Peter nods shyly, giggles dying in his throat. "Well, now you're stuck with me, darlin'. Can't get rid o' me."</p><p>        Peter smiles a bit. "That's alright. Wanna mess with Tony?"</p><p>        "I think I'm in love," Harley whispers reverently. Peter flushes once more, ducking his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>